Soul To Save A Godfather
by tinybee
Summary: Sirius goes to Sunnydale looking for his godson. When he meets him things don't turn out the way he had hoped, for either him or for Harry. Mentions of Slash. Sequel to 'Biting To Turn'.


**This is a Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover, I do not own either, they belong to JKRowling and Joss Whedon respectfully.**

**This is a sequel to a Oneshot 'Biting To Turn'.**

**WARNING: This is all slash so please do not flame me. If you do not like slash then do not read.**

**Since being bribed by cookies from Twistyguru and threatened by fudge, I've decided to add another chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Some of you guys are scary...**

**Not Beta'd.**

**Pairing: Spike/Harry**

* * *

Sirius Black. A convict, marauder, order member and Harry Potter's godfather. He was a man who refused to give up. Especially when it came to someone he loved. At the present time he was on a plane heading straight to Sunndydale, California, where an old contact of Dumbledore's had seen Harry walking down a street with two people in tow.

Now Sirius wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what Harry had become. Or at least suspected. Remus had informed everyone on what he had smelt at Privet Drive, and it didn't take a genius to work out that the Dursleys were killed by vampires. The bite on the neck was a big clue.

Most people hoped that at least Harry was dead, or being kept as some kind of hostage. They were not being intentionally cruel, but rather giving themselves comfort in the fact that Harry wasn't wondering round as a soulless monster, picking off people from the streets and from their homes.

Sirius was forbidden to leave his home for months as the order searched for the elusive Potter boy. The only indication that he was alive, or at least up and moving, was the trail of bodies that he left in his wake. His scent, from what Remus had told him, was all over the victims.

However Sirius refused to listen to them even as they gave up. Putting all his energy into trying to find his godson. He didn't know what he would do when he found him as the boy had no soul. That little fact was continuously being hammered into him by Mrs Weasley and Dumbledore. The latter who had finally had enough of Sirius' behaviour and actually sent him away to Sunnydale where Harry had been sighted. This action was done so he would really see what Harry had become with his own eyes. That and the fact that Dumbledore's contact was Rupert Giles, a watcher who was currently looking after the slayer. The man was informed of Sirius' arrival and would be waiting for him to arrive.

----

The street lamp offered little light as a man walked briskly down the road, head turning round to stare behind him every few steps. Shadows rose and fell as he darted down an alleyway, a shortcut to his house. Normally he'd never venture down this way but he was already late back home and his wife would worry. He was therefore understandably jumpy when a trashcan tipped over. He stopped and stared intently. A moment later a cat ran past his line of vision. He gave a sigh of relief and then chuckled at his own behaviour.

He paled when another chuckled joined his.

Harry walked towards the wan from the end of the alley, grinning when the man took several steps back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Another voice hummed from behind the man's back.

The guy gave squeaked and spun round, coming face to face with a bumpy-faced, yellow-eyed Spike.

"Wha- What are you?" He gasped. "What do you want?"

"That is quite the loaded question." Harry said.

The human twisted himself so that he could see both of his to-be attackers.

"What I want is for Spike and me to go off and fuck for several hours." Harry started. "I also want the slayer dead." Here he moved so that he forced the man's back up against the wall. "And oh yeah, you screaming and begging for me to stop as I bite your neck and take your blood slowly and painfully."

Spike smirked. "I love it when you talk about sex and feeding, love."

Both vampires switched their attention to the now quivering man who had slid down slightly against the wall, eyes wide and fearful.

"Please, no," he begged. "I have a wife and children!"

"Oh! Do you happen to know what blood group they are?" Harry asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I would love to eat his family." A misty, feminine voice said.

"Dru," the boys chorused.

"Can we have a little fun first?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Kitten must be full for the doggy." She sang.

"What did you see, Dru?" Spike asked even as Harry gave a dark grin and move towards the terrified man.

Said man was now silently crying as he mouthed 'no' over and over again. Harry held back a snort as he watched the pathetic man slip down the rest of the way and sat on his ass. Humans, muggles, were pathetic. A small voice in the back of his head whispered that there were some good muggles out there before it was violently crushed into silence. Having a soul stuck underneath his demon was irritating, especially when the soul violently protested to the killings, the tortures and, infuriatingly enough, being with Spike.

"Little kitten will have his doggy." She said again.

"Just leave it Spike." Harry said distractedly. "If the 'doggy' is not going to harm us, then let the future come to pass."

"Doggy will be good for my kitten."

Spike growled.

"My mate," he snarled.

"Yours," Harry soothed absently as he grabbed the man about the throat and lifted him up off his feet.

A rasping noise escaped the man as his hands tried to pry Harry's off him, uselessly kicking his feet around as he tried to hit the monster holding him.

Harry threw back his head and laughed as he watched the man struggle in his grip.

"Come now, really?" Harry snorted. "You think that you could break my hold?"

"Kitten, stop playing with your food." Drucilla scolded him lightly.

"Sorry, Dru, you're right." Harry's face broke out into a horrifying grin. "And I'm so hungry."

Spike watched as if in a trance as his mate's face changed demonic just when his fangs sank into his victim's neck. A gurgled sound slipped past the dying man's lips as he tried to futilely scream.

It wasn't until a worker from the restaurant throwing out the trash that the body was found. Duncan Rushton, age 34, married to Julia Rushton with three children aged 7, 9 and 12. All of which were found dead in their home when the police went to notify the family.

While the authorities were busy panicking, Harry and Spike were huddled in a shaded part of a doorway, listening as Giles and his slayer spoke about a wizard coming to town to find someone. The two vampires knew who it was. Drusilla may be insane, but she could also see the future. 'The dog star was coming to find his kitten' wasn't hard to figure out once they thought about it. Sirius Black was coming to Sunnydale to try and locate his godson.

Spike watched as Harry grinned wickedly.

"How good does a wizard's blood taste like?" Harry asked innocently.

Spike smirked. "There's nothing like it."

"Perfect," Harry purred. "Then we better be there to... welcome my godfather to Sunnydale."

"I like the way you think."

Harry pulled him down for a kiss, hissing as Spike bit his lower lip harshly.

"We'll need to keep the watcher and the slayer busy." Harry hummed as he moved back.

"Hmm... I'll see what I can do." Spike murmured.

Harry and Spike waited around until they discovered the time and place before the slipped down a sewer drain and dashed back to Drusilla. One can never know just what the insane vampire could get up to when she was left alone for too long.

-Several hours later-

Sirius sat on a bench, waiting impatiently for Giles to pick him up. The man was already half an hour late. In the back of his mind he knew he should be worried, but a ten hour flight, with only one stop to refill the engine, made Sirius tired and irritable.

"Come on, dammit." Sirius muttered, leg bouncing.

"Psst." A noise disturbed the otherwise silent night.

Sirius jumped, head snapping round to try and find the source. After a few moments of trying, and failing, to locate the area of origin, Sirius smiled nervously and scolded himself for being on edge. Almost like Moody. Sirius wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"Psst!"

Okay so now he _knew_ that he wasn't imaging it.

"Who's there?" Sirius demanded, silently cursing himself when the words came out shaky.

Silence.

"I know someones there." Sirius growled.

Still, no immediate reply came forth. The animagus was about to shout some more when a noise startled him into silence.

"Siri?" The voice was soft, quiet.

Said man stiffened, eyes widening as he heard his name whispered from the shadows. A familiar speaker calling out to him.

"Ha- Harry?" He choked out.

"Sirius?" The voice sounded hopeful now, louder. "Sirius? Is that really you?"

"Yes Harry, it's really me." Sirius breathed, taking several steps in the direction of where his godson appeared to be.

"You found me."

"You're a hard person to track down." Sirius admitted.

"You never gave up."

"Never."

A chuckle filled his ears, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to rise.

"Well, that _was_ stupid." The voice growled, it's owner finally moving into view.

Sirius couldn't hold back a gasp of horror as he caught sight of what Harry had become. Ridges lined his forehead, making his eyes, which were now a glowing yellow instead of their brilliant emerald, slant slightly. But what really drew his attention were the elongated teeth that resided in Harry's mouth, the fangs glistening under the overhead street light.

"Harry?" Sirius murmured faintly.

"Long time no see, Padfoot." Harry smirked, his appearance changing back to what Sirius knew.

"I've found you."

"Yeah, everyone stopped looking for me, but not you." Harry smiled. "But then again you were always a bit reckless and not all that smart."

Sirius flinched back at the nonchalance in his voice.

"Tell me, what did you really expect to find?" Harry questioned. "Your little baby godson?"

"You are my baby godson." Sirius said quietly.

Harry hummed, amusement shining from his eyes. They watched each other silently for a few minutes, taking in each others' appearances.

"Ask me what I want." Harry suddenly spoke up, head tilted to the side.

"What do you want, Harry?" Sirius whispered.

"Blood." Harry chuckled as all colour drained from the man's face. "I am a little thirsty, Padfoot," Harry continued as his face turned demonic. "And you smell so delicious."

Sirius shakily took a step back, his mind shutting down at the hungry look on the boy's face. So he did the only thing he could do; he turned and ran.

Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather's antics. He followed behind the running man, watching with growing amusement as the man slowed, seemingly hesitant to leave Harry behind, even though he was trying to kill him. Harry took this opportunity to pounce, tackling his godfather from behind.

"Now that wasn't nice." Harry purred. "Why would you run from me, Siri?"

Said man let out a choked sob.

"Harry please..." He whispered. "I love you."

"I know."

He didn't wait for the older man to say anything else. Instead Harry pulled Sirius' collar down, exposing the man's neck. His teeth hovered over the pulse point as a sudden wave of hesitation set in, his soul now fighting tooth and nail to gain control. Hissing angrily, Harry closed his eyes as if to supress his soul and sank his fangs into the pale flesh. Sirius let out a pained whimper, bucking and trying to throw his godson off him.

"Harry..." He cried out.

The vampire didn't listen though as he drank deeply from the man who used to mean the world to him. He briefly withdrew his face to flip Sirius over, straddling him as he latched back onto the bleeding bite, feeling the magic in the blood wash down his throat. He was therefore surprised when hands rested on his back, not pushing him away but resignedly pulling him closer. This snapped Harry out of his single-focused thirst. He pulled back, watching with wide eyes as Sirius looked up at him with pain. That was all it took. With it's last bit of strength, Harry's soul pushed itself to the forefront, beating the demon back for a moment. It was enough for Harry's mind to clear and realize exactly what he was doing and to who.

"Oh no," Harry whimpered, hissing as he felt a burst of self loathing. "Shit! Siri?"

"Harry?" Sirius murmured as stared up at the boy hesitantly.

Harry buried his face into the man's chest, human once more, finding himself crying as he felt the man pet his hair. His demon and soul were fighting inside of him. Two beings at constant war with one another. The monster wanted Harry to rip into the man below him, while his soul wanted him to protect his godfather, just like the man had done for him.

Coming to a sudden decision, Harry pulled away, running a hand across Sirius' cheek.

"I'll make the pain go away, Siri, I promise."

The animagus didn't understand completely, feeling light-headed and confused. One thing he did understand though was that Harry, _his _Harry, was now sitting on top of him. Green eyes full of un-shed tears. It wasn't the demon that had attacked him only moments ago, but his godson.

"How?" Sirius finally croaked out.

"Trust me," Harry whispered even as his face shifted.

Sirius looked up, finally comprehending what Harry was about to do. He struggled weakly, but Harry was stronger, and he himself didn't want to fight anymore. If this was the cost to be with his godson, the cost of his soul, then he would pay for it. He had promised James that he would look after his son, and if it meant that he too would be changed into a monster, then changed into a monster it would be.

Surprisingly enough, Harry didn't bite into his neck again like he thought. Instead the vampire sliced his wrist open, dark red liquid slipping out.

"Open your mouth." Harry commanded.

Sirius did so without thought, trusting the voice of his godson.

As soon as the blood touched his lips he gagged. His instinct told him to spit out the cool liquid, to not allow it to affect him and turn him into a killing machine, but he held back the urge to do so and instead allowed the blood to run down his throat. Apparently that was all Sirius' body needed because in the next instant, his hand latched onto Harry's arm, holding it steady as his mind went crazy and demanding him to ingest more.

Harry made soothing noises, not turning as he heard Spike return.

"Pet?" Spike asked as he took in the scene.

"He's my godfather." Harry replied.

Spike walked over and knelt down beside him, watching with interest as the man willingly digested the vampire's blood. He was a little disgruntled that Harry didn't inform him of what he had planned to do. But he could 'punish' him later. After all, he won't share his mate with this man. He'd make sure Black understood that after he's turned.

"We have to hurry," Spike told Harry. "The demons I sent after the slayer and her little friends have been killed. She and her watcher will be coming here soon to pick him up."

Harry nodded, making a mental note to grab Sirius' luggage before they leave.

"There we go," Harry whispered as he gently pulled his arm back.

Sirius whined, blinking blearily up at Harry and Spike. His mind felt like it was full of cotton wool as he tried to fight of the drowsiness that swept over him. He knew he should have feared the two people now hovering above him, but he didn't know why. Sirius closed his eyes, trying to still the feeling that he was spinning. He realised then that he was so tired.

"Won't be long now," Spike murmured. "You were out like a light when I turned you, love."

Harry didn't answer, watching as Sirius dozed. "That's it, sleep."

Sirius silently agreed with the voice. Letting his body and mind relax, he found himself losing consciousness.

Moments later his heart stopped.

Three days later Sirius awoke.

* * *

**Done! Finally finished. I hope you liked it, and please maybe leave a review?**


End file.
